User talk:CattyTheOrchid16
The Mango Owlery I see you have come here to drop an Owl. Please set it down below and my Mango Minions will retrieve it for me shortly. Please do put a header ( Your subject here ) for your message and sign it with ~~~ or ~~~~. Do not send me inappropriate or spam messages unless you want to be skinned. Here are the owls of this Owlery: Birds |-|•= Amaryl is my personal owl. She is the one I use to deliver messages Out of Character. She's a snowy owl because of reasons. :P |-|•= Amaryl Number Two is Cecilie Eskildsen's owl. She will be the one to deliver In Character messages that Cecilie writes. She is a boreal owl. |-|•= Estrelle is the Bennett Family Owl, which means she delivers In Character messages for Silena Bennett and Suzanna Williams. She is an eagle owl. |-|•= She's not exactly an owl but we don't exactly have an Eaglery, amirite? Namayan is the Iglesias Family Owl and delivers In Character messages for Victoria Iglesias. She is a Philippine eagle and is named after the ancient Kingdom of Namayan. |-|•= Well, at least Namayan's not alone! Ludwig is the Beilschmidt Family's messenger. He delivers In Character messages for Julchen Beilschmidt. He is a Golden Eagle. Have a nice day, milord/milady. Lots of ♥, Catty Archives #Part 1 #Part 2 #Part 3 Talk Page Start Istanbul, Turkey, is the only city in the world that lies in two continents. OKAY ASPIRIN IS IN STAGE 3 ONCE YOU GET BACK FROM SCHOOL COULD YOU PWEASE POST AT THE HOSPITAL (bc i think wolfram should be the one to start since he's the adult and all) OKAY LOVE YOU 00:32, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Uhm... you wanna get that checked out? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 03:15, January 13, 2016 (UTC) The debt that all men pay? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 03:23, January 13, 2016 (UTC) To Tilly, from Audi ...Last words...? Adorkable moments when Aspirin goes into INFJ mode and comforts her dad when it should be the other way around. 23:41, January 15, 2016 (UTC) This really doesn't look good... This above all else...to thine own self be true. 03:55, January 16, 2016 (UTC) A heavy sigh of relief This above all else...to thine own self be true. 03:49, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Things keep getting worse... "Failure is not an option," - Apollo 13 Talk 16:25, January 17, 2016 (UTC) A sigh of relief... This above all else...to thine own self be true. 01:58, January 18, 2016 (UTC) A sigh of relief This above all else...to thine own self be true. 02:15, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Something for you to see User blog:Ckohrs0221/A Thank You of Epi(demi)c Proportion Thank you so much for all your hard work!!! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 02:49, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Hufflepuff Prefect Failure was not an option... "Failure is not an option," - Apollo 13 Talk 17:54, January 19, 2016 (UTC) You and me got a whole lot historyyyy OHMYGOD <3 we need conrad already tbh Camp Meeting! Due to recent events, Levin has called a meeting of the CHBs here. Re No, I don't think Rhoyce is coming back, although I would love to bring them back. *glares at Pretzel for a moment* Yeah, I would love to roleplay them. Prefects' Carriage? Svet Heyo 02:28, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Heyo 02:29, January 25, 2016 (UTC) The “french” in french fries actually describes the way the spuds are sliced, not their country of origin. Headcanon Svetlana is the one who first called Nasu "Rejection Queen." (I'M DESIGNING HER RNNNNN) 01:44, January 26, 2016 (UTC) The name for "piggy banks" comes from the use of family money jars in the Middle Ages made from a type of clay called pygg. I get the feeling I just exhausted a newbie to the point they gave up on their claim and decided to drop it... and I feel a bit bad, but another part of me says they were just messing with us claimers from the start. OKAY I SHOULDN'T BE TALKING ABOUT CHB ON HERE BUT ANYWAY I'LL GO POST ON MY RPs ASAP LIKE NOW THEN CONTINUE MY HOMEWORK 08:16, January 27, 2016 (UTC) RHOYCE WAS/IS JUST SO PERF THAT THEY'RE NOT A SHIP, THEY'RE A F--KING SUBMARINE THAT CAN TURN INTO A PLANE omg listening to it right now and aHHHHHHHHHHH RHOYCE FEELS <3 DANKEEEEE that should be a quote.. "Hush little baby don't you cry, you're so amazing that they vaporized." x3 <3 08:58, January 27, 2016 (UTC) showwww meeee senpaiiii ouo 09:24, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Terrified is actually on my mum's playlist and that song is Alex]] Jiskran 11:42, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Henry Ford was a proponent of hiring the handicapped. In 1919, more than 20% of his workforce had some form of disability. The fic is really crappy because I rushed it and stuff, but first try at a Seomoon fic (lotsa swearing because it's Kress, merp.) I'll probably try to refine it tomorrow. 13:58, January 28, 2016 (UTC) MUAHAHAHAAHA I LIVE FOR POURING ANGST DOWN PEOPLE'S THROATS >:3 AND YOU'RE MORE AMAZING SO 23:15, January 28, 2016 (UTC) We probably should... Long live Pioneers; Rebels and Mutineers; Go forth and have no fear; Come close and lend an ear I'd say the Pediatric Unit, since they work there, unless you have a more reasonable location XD Long live Pioneers; Rebels and Mutineers; Go forth and have no fear; Come close and lend an ear Ninja posted. Long live Pioneers; Rebels and Mutineers; Go forth and have no fear; Come close and lend an ear send me something that will cleanse my mind pls "Awesome! Then I can show ya just how good I am at ridin' horses." the horse innuendos just flooded up my brain and help send me something innocent so i can be purified ;w; 02:22, January 30, 2016 (UTC) :YES WE SHOULD TOTES PUT HER ON A TEAM WITH RWBY!RHEINE TBHHHH BUT UGH COLOR AND TEAM NAMES I SWEAR. *trying to bleach my mind rn* 02:34, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Chat Just Needs To Not PM seems broken, and I figured main chat probably wasn't the best place, so owls it is! Anyways, Silena was supposed to adopt Kyra, as we talked about, although we haven't talked about it in a long while, but now that Margo is back, Jaye was thinking Margo would, and I wanted to make sure you were cool with this first? (Also, I just realized PMs are working, but I'm still going to send this here just in case. :P) "Goodbye, Miss Eskildsen." Nostalgia hit - first time Celentin ever talked they called each other Mr. and Miss. yOU SHOULD TOTALLY REPLY TO THE RP "I’m tired of feeling like I’m f-----g crazy." Lana Del Rey #wearetotallypatriots #hatelangtalagaanggobyerno #philippines #birthofthecolombiazoned Ugh, yung math talaga sakit sa ulo. >.< Yung homework ko ngayon math, pero salamat sa Diyos polynomials lang ang topic. OOOOOOOOH, pakisend yung linkkkkk o: oo, sige, angst mode nanaman :p lahat yata ng ship ko nagiging angst eh... oops. x3 p.s sIGE SIGE YAS #RheitoriaReborn #orwhatevertheirplatonicshipnamewas #MARTORIA p.s.s. OOOH VASILYEVA ROLEPLAYS YES WHERE THE MANSION? "My feelings are too loud for words and too shy for the world." Dejan Stojanović Although he felt a twinge of guilt at jabbing at his teammate like that, he was more concerned for the game rather than someone's damn feelings. "Feelings get you killed, too." oh as another note, lookie, valentin's broken <3 "Perhaps some day I'll crawl back home, beaten, defeated. But not as long as I can make stories out of my heartbreak, beauty out of sorrow." Sylvia Plath OKAY I SWEAR I'LL STOP ABUSING HEADERS IN A MOMENT AND GO BACK TO MY FACTOIDS AND YEAH BUT AU!CECILIE IS SO ADORABLY SWEET LIKE H O W DID THIS GIRL TURN SO ANTISOCIAL #mysteriesoftheuniverse then again how did sarcastic rulebreaking rheine become a prefect. hm. DARP, oh DARP, tis weird. 01:24, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Woven carbon filaments with built-in sensors may replace the aluminum skin of today’s airplanes. This “nervous system” would allow engineers to monitor the structural health of the plane. me iz not sure if you saw but LOOKIE I DID IT I CODED THIS THINGIE CRIES WITH JOY BE PROUD OF ME SENPAI How old is the oldest ruling royal family? The current emperor of Japan, Akihito, claims to be the 125th descendent in his line. WAIT OMG HOW CAN THEY BE MORE INTO ANGST THAN US?!?!?!? OUO MUST SEE THIS. I would legit submit Raezel for constructive criticism now, but tbh her semblance is iffy af and a lot of people would auto no it *stalks Hyacinth post* Animagi I was going through the Animagi list and noticed you have Cecilie Eskildsen listed as an animagi. If you could please sign her up as one known to the Ministry here or know if she's caught unregistered she could be facing prison...I'm just trying to update the registry. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:27, February 15, 2016 (UTC) In a 1917 letter to Winston Churchill, Admiral John Fisher used the phrase "O.M.G." I was trying to figure out how to execute writing how Minae went psycho...and ended up writing this really dark poem/song: Oh mother, mother, why do you cry? I see the tears that spill down your cheeks at night Oh mother, mother, let me join the fight... Is something wrong, Mummy, what's wrong? It's like the light has been sucked out of your song The sun is shining, Mummy, ow, it's hot What's the difference of being burned and being shot? Nobody told me there would be smoke Never mind, I've got a fire to stoke Ashes, ashes, clouding the skies Fire has reclaimed its pretty spark ...Mummy? Why're you scared? I see it in your eyes. Oh, the skies have gone dark. The indentation at the bottom of a wine bottle is called a punt. permission to make the Vasilyeva family storyline even more angst-y? help i'm being an insensitive jerk <3 TAMMY WON'T DIE. PROBABLY. pretty sure my inferior Extraverted Thinking function just got activated or something after my Introverted Feeling was depleted (because of this and a facebook post on a dog dying) because I just acted kind of a**-holeish to someone. uvu but it feels nice. also I'm struggling to type Kate rn and realizing she might be ISFP >< need to read up more on this <3 <3 <3 *INNOCENT I AM INNOCENT* yES THE COMIC THING UGH IT MAKES ME LITERALLY CRY EVERY TIME I REREAD IT AND I FOUND THIS POST THAT DESCRIBES PERFECTLY HOW MY BRAIN WORKS NOW I'M CREEPED OUT EVERYTHING IS ON POINT. YOU SHOULD CHECK THE INTP PAGE